Harry Potter's Sister
by Esmarelda Gamgee
Summary: Sirius Black knew Mary Potter was alive, but never thought he'd see her again. "This story is like an angsty stew," the authoress said, "with chunks of abuse, diced torture, a few sprinkles of happiness-ish, and a broth of sadness."
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

(disclaimer: all characters except Mary and Mrs. Bates belong to J.K. Rowling.)

(A/N- my first fanfic. please review! it's sad but i hope you like it!)

5-year-old Mary Potter stood beside the bed which cradled the dead body of the old woman who had taken care of her for the past 4 years, Fiona Bates. Mrs. Bates had been a kind old woman, and even though she was a Muggle, she had not been bothered by the fact that Mary was a witch. Mary's eyes filled up with tears, but she did not cry.

(5 years ago......)

"Aren't they beautiful?" said Lily Potter as she stood next to her husband, James, and their best friend, Sirius Black. All three of them smiled down into the crib, where the newly born twins, Harry and Mary Potter, slept peacefully. James and Lily turned to Sirius.

"Sirius," James said, "Lily and I had been wondering, would you like to be the twins' godfather?"

"Of course, James," he replied beamingly, and hugged them both.

Yet not one of these people knew that their lives would soon be shattered, and someone who thought was their friend all their lives, would soon betray them.

(1 year after that)

Sirius went into the Potters' house, already knowing what he would find inside. He stepped inside and saw from afar, the dead bodies of two of his best friends, James and Lily Potter. He sank down onto his knees, shocked at what he found. He crawled over to their bodies, and held them in his arms.

"No," he whispered. "Please God no."

Tears streamed down his face. They were tears of fury, guilt, anger, and sadness. He should never have told them to switch to Peter.

Peter. That bit of filth. That insignificant scumbag who only cared for himself. Sirius would get him someday. He would get his revenge, and make Peter feel the pain that Sirius was feeling now.

A few minutes later, as Sirius was still sobbing over James and Lily, a large figure appeared at the door. It was Hagrid.

"Sirius?" he said softly. Sirius turned and saw that Hagrid was crying too. "I-I see you've found out."

Sirius could only nod, he was still sobbing. Hagrid walked over and put his arm around him.

"My b-best friends," said Sirius quietly. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"How yeh can 'arm someone who's never 'armed another person is beyond me," said Hagrid angrily, gesturing to Lily and James.

Sirius stood up and looked in Hagrid's arms. There, lying awake silently wrapped up in a blanket, was tiny Harry Potter.

"Let me take him, Hagrid," said Sirius. "I'm his godfather."

Hagrid frowned. He was almost ready to just give Harry up to his godfather. He would be so much happier with him than with the Dursleys. But Dumbledore had said that he had to live there. And Dumbledore had his reasons.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," he said, "but Dumbledore told me ter take 'im straight to his aunt and uncle's house."

"Oh," said Sirius. He didn't want this to happen. He knew that the Dursleys were the worst sort of Muggles one could ask for. Hated magic.

Hagrid turned to leave, but Sirius stopped him.

"Hagrid?" he said, "could I please hold Harry for just one minute. Then you can take him to his aunt and uncle's."

"All right," said Hagrid, handing him to Sirius.

He looked down at his godson, and smiled.

And Harry smiled back.

Sirius kissed him on the cheek and looked at Hagrid. He knew it was time to give Harry back, and he did. But it was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"You can have my motorbike," said Sirius to Hagrid. "I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks," he said, staring at Sirius in a strange way, but he was grateful. "Take care of yerself, Sirius."

"You too," he replied.

" 'Bye, then," said Hagrid

"Goodbye, Hagrid," said Sirius gloomily. The motorbike took off into the night, and he whispered, " Goodbye, Harry."

He crept back inside the house to spend one last moment with his friends, and heard a faint crying coming from the nursery. He ran in and saw little Mary Potter in a corner, crying softly. When she saw him she stopped crying and smiled.

Sirius smiled and his eyes welled up with tears. He scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. She laughed.

"Poor Mary," Sirius thought sadly. "She has no idea that her parents, two of the greatest people in the world, are now dead."

He obviously couldn't leave her here, so he had to take her back to his house. He took her out to the living room and sat her down, not facing James and Lily. He didn't want her to see them dead.

"Sweet, sweet James and Lily," he said tearfully. He kissed them both on the forehead before leaving them for the last time.

The next morning when Sirius awoke, Mary was still sleeping. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed to take a walk. Besides, she would be safe there. He made his way down the street and saw an unfortunately familiar face. Peter Pettigrew's.

His whole body filled with an intense rage and hate for Peter and what he had done. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running after Pettigrew as fast as he could. Peter tried to escape, but he was chubby and had never been very fast. Soon Sirius had him cornered, and he pulled out his wand. Pettigrew looked scared, but for some reason sure of himself.

"How could you, Peter?!" Sirius exclaimed in fury. "You-you-" He couldn't seem to know any insult that would be good enough.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Sirius watched in horror as Peter cut off his own finger.

Then, with an evil smirk on his face, he cried, "Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?"

"What the hell are you doing? Why you little treacherous-

BOOM!

Peter had blown up the street with the wand behind his back, transformed, and ran into the sewer with the other rats. Sirius emerged unharmed, but Ministry of Magic officials swooped down on him from all sides, and whisked innocence away to Azkaban for life.

Back at Sirius's house, Mary awoke and crawled out of her crib and onto his front lawn. An old woman walked past and looked at her. "Well I can't just leave you sitting here!" she exclaimed as she picked Mary up and took her back to her house. This old woman was named Fiona Bates, who would be Mary's guardian for the next four years. Which leads us back to our story, four years later.

(A/N-sorry that the flashback stuff was so long. hope it didn't bore you. just thought it was important.)


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2  
  
disclaimer- all characters except Mary and Mrs. Bates belong to J.K. Rowling. (A/N- hiya! hope you like it so far. don't worry, it gets a lot more exciting....)  
  
Mary looked at her guardian for the last time, called an ambulance so it could come pick Mrs. Bates up, and ran into the woods by the house. She lived on the streets of London in a cardboard box in an alleyway for the next three years.  
She was pretty much okay on the streets, except for a few fistfights. She managed to come up with enough food to keep her alive by digging in the trash bins. She was safe.  
But not for long...  
8-year-old Mary had been finishing her dinner that consisted of a roll that someone had thrown out for the birds. She went to sleep that night in her cozy box, not expecting anything. However, she woke up in the middle of the night to find 3 figures in black cloaks standing over her.  
"Stupefy," one of them muttered, and Mary suddenly blacked out.  
  
She was kicked back into consciousness by the same 3 figures in black cloaks. She knew who they were immediately. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Augustus Rookwood. All three of them were part of the band of witches and wizards who supported Lord Voldemort. All three of them-were Death Eaters. She also realized that she was in a cave right near Hogsmeade.  
"What do you want?" Mary said coldly, trying not to show that she was very frightened.  
"Oh, we just wanted a small favor from you, Potter," said Malfoy, with a malicious grin on his face.  
She understood why they knew her name. No one was supposed to know that she existed, but she knew that Voldemort has his ways of finding things out.  
"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it," she said defiantly. She knew this was stupid and definitely the wrong thing to say.  
"Foolish girl!" said Lestrange, "Crucio!"  
Mary writhed and shrieked on the ground in pain. When she couldn't take it anymore, the curse was lifted, and she lay on the ground, panting and twitching.  
"What-is-it?" Mary said, gasping for breath. "Never felt that before, have you, Potter?" said Rookwood. All three of them had been laughing the whole time. "But if you must know, what you are going to do is drink Polyjuice Potion that will turn you into Bellatrix, so you will go to Azkaban instead. It's meant to last a few hours after you're put in the cell."  
At that moment, Malfoy yelled, "Imperio!" and ran over to Mary. "Open your mouth!" he barked, and poured a glass of the potion down her throat. She was immediately transformed into Bellatrix.  
Since it was morning, and the streets of Hogsmeade were filled with people, the Death Eaters pushed Mary out into the street, and, almost instantly, Ministry officials Apparated all around her and whisked yet another innocent soul away to Azkaban for life.  
  
(A/N- hi again! hope you liked chappie 2! Sirius plays a big part in the next chapter. Mary finally meets him! yay! Sirius rocks!) 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3  
  
(a/n- thanks so much for reviewing! i'm really happy you like it so far! here's the next chapter.) (disclaimer- all characters except Mary belong to JKR)  
  
Sirius Black sat in his Azkaban cell, just wanting it all to be over. Still, after 7 years, the pain from James and Lily's deaths were as fresh as the night that they had happened. He just wanted a friend that knew the truth, that knew that he was innocent.  
His wish came true.  
The cell door creaked open and a woman with long brown hair was thrown inside, and the door was slammed shut. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin, a death eater. He glared at her with the utmost loathing before returning his attention back to a picture he was drawing in the dust with a stick. It was of Lily and James, so happy together, and baby Harry.  
Sirius smiled weakly, and burst into tears. Why James and Lily? Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't he have died instead?  
A gust of wind came in through the window and blew away the picture.  
All of the sudden, Sirius heard a soft pop! behind him and turned. His cousin was changing. Jet-black, untidy, shorter, hair was sprouting and taking place of the long, brown hair. She was shrinking and her eyes changed from dark brown to vivid green.  
Sirius gasped.  
"No!" he thought, "It can't be! How-how would she get here?"  
But he realized: It was her. It was Mary Potter.  
She stared at him for what seemed like and hour and finally said, "Have I met you before? Who are you?"  
Sirius still could not speak, but he finally managed to gasp out, "Mary! You must not remember me....you were too young.....but I'm Sirius Black. I was your parents' best fr-"  
But he never managed to get out the last word, because suddenly she jumped on him and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.  
"Oh, Sirius!" she cried, "I don't know why, but I remember that night perfectly, and I knew you hadn't done it! I couldn't believe it when you were imprisoned! I had forgotten you were here! I-I...." her voice trailed off and she started to twitch convulsively. She looked up and saw a dementor hovering over her. She passed out.  
"Mary! Mary!"  
Sirius was shaking her, and she regained consciousness.  
"Wh-what happened?" she said. "Everything got really cold, and I saw you crying over my parents' bodies and then everything went black."  
Sirius frowned and turned angrily toward the dementors.  
"How dare they?" he thought, "After all she's been through! We are going to get out of here one way or another."  
"They're dementors. They make you relive your worst memories and suck all the happiness out of you," said Sirius.  
"Oh," Mary replied sadly. She didn't want that to happen again.  
"But I may be able to help," he said. "I've read about a way to do it without a wand or making a potion. It's extremely difficult and requires a ton of natural magic, but I can tell that you have a lot of natural magic, which is high in some witches and wizards, and low in others," he realized that he had started muttering to himself and that Mary had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Er-what are you talking about?" she asked, very puzzled.  
"Mary," said Sirius, "I am going to help you become an Animagus, like myself. The dementors won't affect you if you're an animal."  
"Oh! I think I've heard about those! You can turn into an animal at will. But you're one? I looked it up and I didn't find you on the list."  
"There are probably many that the Ministry doesn't know about," he said, "but there were 3 unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts when I went to school. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and myself. Peter, the scumbag, could turn into a rat. Funny, sometimes the animal really describes the person well. Your father could change into a stag, and I could change into a black dog."  
Then, he bent down close to her and whispered,  
"That's how we're going to get out of here." 


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4  
  
(A/N- hi! i've been reading hp fanfic all day. im waaaayyyyy too addicted, in the opinion of others. hahahahahaha! i'll never stop! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::hides as the hit team from the insane asylum arrives:: anyway, here's the next chapter! please keep reviewing!) (disclaimer- all peeps cept Mary belong to JKR)  
  
"Come on, Mary," Sirius said, crossing his fingers, "You can do it."  
Mary had been trying to becoming an Animagus for the past two years using only her natural magic. She had decided on the same large black dog that Sirius was.  
She concentrated on the large black dog in her head. She concentrated so hard that Sirius stepped back in fear she would explode. Then, finally, she did it. Black hair sprouted all over her body and she became a dog. She ran around and wagged her tail excitedly.  
Sirius smiled. Mary had suffered the dementors for two years. Now she was going to be okay.  
  
(1 year and 11 months later....)  
  
It was an exceptionally cold day outside Azkaban prison and the freezing air had settled itself inside. Of course, nobody but Mary and Sirius noticed it, but that wasn't exactly a good thing....  
After a few days of this dreadfully cold weather, Mary became feverish and started coughing. She told Sirius she was fine, but in a week, she was too weak to stand.  
Sirius took off the cloak he was wearing to keep himself warm and covered Mary with it.  
"Oh God, Mary, please don't die!" he thought to himself. "You're all I have left. We have to get out of here. She needs help. And Harry. Peter could get hand him to Voldemort as soon as he wanted."  
In a couple weeks, Mary began to get a little better. She wasn't sleeping all the time and could sit up now. These were definately improvements. But then something happened that made her sicker than she had been to start out with.  
  
(One week later.....)  
  
Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, came into Azkaban for the annual inspection. He was accompanied by a few other Ministry members, including Lucius Malfoy.  
When the inspection was complete, the Ministry members turned to leave. Well, almost all the members. Malfoy stopped and turned to Sirius. He had been hiding Mary behind him, but Malfoy had spotted her. All of the sudden, he drew his wand and pointed it at them.  
"Silencio," he muttered, and neither Sirius nor Mary could speak. Then, with a savage grin, he pointed his wand at Mary and muttered,  
"Crucio."  
Mary was screaming and Sirius was yelling and swearing at Malfoy. No one could hear it, of course. Sirius felt the same white-hot anger at Malfoy that he had only felt before for Peter.  
"Coming, Lucius?" said Fudge at the door.  
"Of course, Minister," Malfoy said as he lifted the curse and walked out the door. (A/N-hope you liked this chapter! well its about 3 in the morning, and i kinda feel like going to bed. yeah. next chapter should be posted in a day or two. god i have way too much spare time. please keep reviewing!) 


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5  
  
(A/N- hi again! tomorrow's marching band! yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! band geeks rock! anyway, here's the next chapter!)  
  
As those foul people left Azkaban, Sirius crawled over to Mary. She had a pulse and was breathing, but only a little. He knew she was almost dead and time itself would not heal her. This was the day that they needed to get out of there.  
"Tonight, we're getting out of this place no matter what," Sirius thought to himself. "I'm just worried. That water is freezing and what if Mary doesn't make it? But if she stays here, she'll definately die. We're not going to stay here and rot in this hell."  
  
Mary woke up a few hours later. Sirius bent over her and whispered, "We have to leave tonight." She nodded very weakly and managed to whisper very quietly, "Alright. I can manage." Sirius grabbed her in a tight hug and said quietly, "I love you Mary." "I love you too Sirius," she replied quietly before drifting back off to sleep.  
Sirius awoke her an hour later, 15 minutes before dinner (if you could call it that) was slipped through the door, and told her to transform, and he did also. There were now two large black dogs lying next to each other on the floor.  
Sure enough, about 15 minutes later, a dementor glided up to the door and opened the door. The dog form of Sirius grabbed the unconscious dog form of Mary by the scruff of her neck and dragged her out the door. They had finally escaped that hell that had imprisoned them for all those years. Sirius slipped into the icy cold water and Mary cringed, but stayed asleep.  
  
The journey to the mainland was pretty smooth. The water became considerably warmer as they got closer to shore. But when Sirius turned around to check on Mary, he found her shivering madly. "Oh no," he thought, "Please don't die on me, Mary." He prayed silently. Then, as by some miracle, Mary stopped shaking and slept peacefully. They finally reached the shore. Sirius dragged Mary over to a nearby tree and collapsed with exhaustion. (A/N- hope ya liked it! holy crap it's only 9:15 pm! i'm writing the next chappie tonight!) 


	6. chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**(a/n- i know, i know. _finally_. just takin a bit of a break. trying to organize my thoughts. i think i'm ready to get back to work. theres this freakin buzzing noise outside and its driving me insane! i got this awesome notebook the other day that says "Sirius Lives" and then below that it says "no body, no funeral, no death." its got a picture of a black doggy too. awwwwwww.... yay i have black hair and green eyes now! anyway, heres the next chapter.)**

**(disclaimer-all characters except Mary belong to JKR)**

**Sirius regained consciousness the next morning and wondered where he was. He looked not too far away and saw the small village of Hogsmeade. He finally remembered: They had escaped! But then every good feeling that he had dropped, as he looked at the other black dog crumpled on the ground, barely breathing.**

**"Mary!" he thought.**

**He grabbed her with his teeth again and dragged her into the Shrieking Shack. He laid her down softly on the floor, transformed, and shook her awake. She opened her eyes very wearily.**

**"Mary," he said very clearly, "can you please transform?"**

**She didn't move or say anything, but there was now an unconscious thirteen-year-old girl lying in front of Sirius.**

**He knew it was bad the moment he saw her. She was pale and cold as ice. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and if it were not for that he would have thought her dead. She was also shaking and looked like she had a fever. She did cough every so often too.**

**Sirius began to cry. He didn't know why but he blamed this all on himself. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He was determined to find her help no matter what the cost. But how? How? He couldn't just go barging into St. Mungo's or somewhere. He couldn't do anything for her himself. Or could he? An idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. It was the only option. It would be extremely risky, but he had to do it. He had to break into Hogwarts and use the Potions dungeon. He knew he only needed a powerful healing draught. Everyone would be asleep. It was the only way.**

**He left Mary in the old house with his extra cloak on top of her and made his way up to the school.**

****

**He carefully padded down into the Potions dungeon and found all the supplies he needed quickly. He was never very much good at Potions, but he really did study ones he knew would be helpful. Within the hour he had concocted a very effective healing draught. He decided that he would take the whole cauldron just in case.**

**He transformed back into a dog with the cauldron in his teeth and started toward the exit of the school. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around. He put the cauldron down and made his way toward Gryffindor tower. He knew Peter was there. Sirius had a knife on him. He wanted his revenge.**

**He walked around a corner and met up with a cat called Crookshanks. Crookshanks gave the week's passwords on slips of paper to him and they made their way to Gryffindor tower.**

****

** Harry Potter lay peacefully in bed sleeping. Gryffindor had just beat Ravenclaw in a Quidditch match and they had been up late celebrating.**

** All of the sudden, a loud scream awoke him. He sat bolt upright. He saw his best friend Ron Weasley sitting up on his own bed with a terrified look on his face. Ron looked over at Harry and whimpered,**

** "Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!**

** "_What?_"**

** "Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"**

**That was the last Sirius heard of anything. He had transformed back into a dog and was hiding in the shadows. While everyone's attention was turned toward Ron, Sirius quietly scampered out of Gryffindor tower. Something had scared him back there. The look on that boy's face. His eyes had been filled with horror as he had looked up at Sirius. He didn't blame the boy, but that had hurt. He couldn't stand a world in which everyone hated him, contrary to the world he knew. He ran back to the place where he had left the potion, grabbed it, and ran out of the school and down to the Whomping Willow, which lead to the Shrieking Shack.**

** Sirius found Mary exactly how he had left her. He knew that she would need a lot of rest along with this potion and that there was no guarantee she would still make it. He soon realized he had quite underestimated her strength. He opened up her mouth and poured the potion in.**

** Mary's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. Sirius nearly had a fit of laughter from joy. Tears were streaming down his face. He hugged and kissed her as if she were his own daughter.**

** "Thank you, Sirius," she said, not knowing why he was so happy. "But if I may ask, where the ruddy hell are we? And why are you so happy?"**

** "Oh Mary!" he cried. He spoke very rapidly, "You were dying and we escaped from Azkaban and then you were almost dead but then I snuck into Hogwarts and now you're okay and you're not going to die and I'm just so happy!"**

** "Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised at what she had just heard.**

** Once Sirius had calmed down, he said urgently, "Alright Mary. What we need to do now is convince your brother and perhaps some others that I'm innocent, which Dumbledore will most likely believe then, too. We need a plan."**

****

** Harry stormed out of The Three Broomsticks in his invisibility cloak, his face mingled with disgust and rage. Black had been his parents' friend! Their friend! And he betrayed them! Harry would kill him the moment he could. He would get his revenge....**

****

** In a few months, Mary and Sirius had come up with a good, solid plan that would convince people of the truth.**

**(a/n- as the author of this story sits in the chair at the computer running her fingers through her hair listening to the Return of the King soundtrack at 2:04 in the morning, she ponders what to write next. Now it is 2:05. Thank you.)**

** That evening, Remus Lupin sat at his desk pondering over the Marauder's Map. Suddenly, something struck him like a slap in the face. He saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger come out of Rubeus Hagrid's house. But he noticed now they were accompanied by someone else-Peter Pettigrew. Now Remus knew the truth. Sirius was innocent. He grabbed his cloak and made his way out of his office.**

** "_He's the dog_..._he's an Animagus_," said Ron to Harry and Hermione.**

** Mary was hiding in the shadows, listening to every word of her brother and his friends' accusation to Sirius. Her brother looked almost exactly like her. She had been told not to interfere with the conversation no matter what. This was starting to become very difficult, especially when Harry attacked Sirius and then had his wand pointed at him, ready to kill. Sirius was bleeding on the floor, and Mary could barely stand it. She was finally relieved when a man came in to interfere. Apparently he was a professor at Hogwarts. She also heard he was a werewolf. She drifted off to sleep, but was soon awakened by a crashing sound.**

** A man with black, greasy hair was unconscious and had been smashed into the wall. Mary then saw a flash of light, and there was another man: Peter Pettigrew. She barely was able to stop herself from lunging out at him and tearing him apart limb-by-limb. Pettigrew confessed and finally Harry and his friends were convinced, and everyone made their way up to the castle.**

** Mary followed close behind, but not too close. When she got to the bottom, though, she could tell something was wrong. The man who had been sticking up for Sirius was transforming. It was a full moon, and he was a werewolf.**

** Mary stared in horror as Sirius in dog form and this man in werewolf form fought brutally. She saw the werewolf run off and Sirius stagger down a hill. There was then a flash of light, and Pettigrew escaped.**

**Once the area was clear, she ran after Sirius, but she was stopped by about one hundred dementors. She fainted immediately and rolled behind a bush.**

****

** Mary woke up about an hour later and saw Sirius, Harry, and Hermione being put onto stretchers by the greasy-haired man and taken up to the castle. She ran over to them and stopped to sneak after them.**

** Harry and Hermione were taken into the Hospital Wing but she managed to follow Sirius up to a classroom in which he was locked in. She jumped in the door at the last second, ran over to him, and shook him awake.**

** He stared at her for a moment and said softly, "I'm sorry Mary. It's over. The dementors are going to perform the kiss, and that will be it."**

**"No!" she screamed and threw herself on top of him. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "They won't do it! I won't let them! I'll kill them if they do!" she was hugging him as hard as she could and was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. "You're all I have left Sirius."**

**Sirius looked at her and realized that he was crying too.**

**All of the sudden, the door creaked open.**

**"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS YOU BAS-"**

**Mary stopped yelling when she saw that it was none other than Albus Dumbledore that had come through the door. He seemed quite surprised to see her.**

**"Excuse me," said Dumbledore calmly, "but who might you be?" he asked Mary.**

**"Mary Potter, sir," she answered hastily.**

**"Yes, Albus," said Sirius, "She's alive. And I would prefer if she stayed that way after, well, you know....it happens."**

**Mary began sobbing uncontrollably into Sirius's shoulder again.**

**"There are two things I would like you to do, please, Mr. Black," he said looking sadly at Mary. "First, I would like you to please calm Miss Potter down, and then if you could tell me your side of the story."**

**Sirius managed to calm Mary down quite a bit and then told Dumbledore his side of the story.**

**"Well, that seems to match Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's stories exactly," Dumbledore said. As he made his way out the door, he said to them, "Never give up hope."**

****

** Not much later, there was a soft tapping on the glass and Sirius saw Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak. His jaw dropped. Hermione opened the window with a spell and told Sirius to climb on. Mary, overcome with joy, was hidden under Sirius's cloak.**

** They both escaped on Buckbeak. Mary had heard Sirius say good-bye to Harry, and had wished that she could have said good-bye too.**


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7

(a/n- hey everyone! i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and to anyone who's reading please review if you haven't yet because it really makes it easier to write when i know more people like it. next chappie!)

(disclaimer- all peeps cept Mary belong to JKR)

For the next year, Mary stayed safely in hiding with Sirius. She had to hide in the corner of the cave when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to visit, but she at least got to technically "see" them. Dumbledore had told Sirius that it would be too dangerous to tell anyone anything about her in case someone would overhear.

One night while Sirius was lying awake, trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard rock, he heard a soft sobbing sound next to him. He looked over and saw Mary curled up on the cave floor, crying softly.

"Mary?" he whispered as he crawled over to her. "Mary, what's wrong?" He held her in his arms and said, "It's ok, sweetie, don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry," she said tearfully, "But I j-just wish I c-could know Harry b-better. I d-don't like b-being a secret to everyone. You're the only f-friend I have."

Sirius gave Mary a soft kiss on the cheek and brushed her untidy hair out of her face and said sadly, "And I just wish I could to be as good of a dad as your father."

She hugged him and whispered, "You already are."

He smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Mary lay down under her brother's bed in dog form after the Triwizard Tournament. Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, and Severus Snape sat in a small circle talking softly to each other. Mary knew that the time had come, and she was ready. She was going to be introduced to all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, as she was about to become one. She knew that the Order was comprised of overage witches and wizards only, but Dumbledore had made an exception. He knew that, given a wand, Mary would be very powerful, and she was going to be at headquarters all the time anyway.

Dumbledore suddenly peered under the bed and said, "Okay, Mary, you can come out now and resume your usual form."

Mary the dog stepped out from underneath the bed and almost instantly, there was an extremely thin, gaunt-looking teenage girl with untidy black hair and vivid green eyes standing before them. She had a bit of a haunted look about her, like Sirius did, from being in Azkaban so long.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, Snape scowled, and Dumbledore smiled.

Mrs. Weasley stuck out a shaking hand to Mary and said, "Molly Weasley. I'm Ron's mother."

Mary took it and replied, "Nice to meet you. Mary Potter. I'm Harry's sister."

Mrs. Weasley gasped again.

"Mary," said Dumbledore, "this is Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Snape," said Mary cheerfully as she stuck out her hand. Snape only scowled at it in disgust. Mary decided she didn't like this man anymore.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "now that everyone knows each other, I suggest we bring Mary and Sirius into the other room so they can tell their side of the story."

Sirius jumped off of Harry's bed and followed the others into the room.

They all came out an hour later with different expressions on their faces. Snape was scowling, of course, and Mrs. Weasley was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Dumbledore was beaming, and Mary and Sirius were looking at each other lovingly. After a few hours, they both left to meet the other members of the Order. Some were shocked, others gave her huge hugs, and others burst into tears. Finally, they arrived at the house Mary had been anticipating most: Remus Lupin's.

Sirius the dog pawed on Remus's door and a tired-looking man with graying hair and shabby robes answered. He smiled and let the two black dogs in.

Sirius and Mary both transformed, but when Remus saw Mary he gasped and looked shocked.

"S-Sirius," he stammered, "Is she who I think she is?"

Sirius nodded.

"I know everyone says it," said Remus, "but it's true. She looks just like James would if he were a girl, and Lily's eyes. Exactly like Harry. Exactly. But how Sirius?"

"I think it's best if we tell him together," Sirius said to Mary.

"Alright," she replied.

Sirius and Mary stayed at Remus's house for a few weeks, and Mary and Remus became fast friends. There were special times in which all three of them would sit together on the floor and Sirius and Remus would tell Mary stories about when they were at school with James. Remus pretty much became her uncle, so to speak. They were just very close.

Finally, it was time to move into the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius seemed very unhappy about this. "Place where I grew up," he told Mary bitterly.

The threesome was the first group to arrive at the house. Mary didn't really like the house very much; it was just very depressing. But she knew she would get used to. After all, this was going to be her home for the next who-knows-how-long. At least she would be with Sirius.

Sirius took Mary upstairs and showed her her room. The walls and ceiling were all painted green, the carpet was white, and the bedspread was blue. That's all there was in the room, actually.

"Sorry it's not better," Sirius sighed. "You deserve so much more than you have." He hugged her. "Anyway, this is a secret room in the house. You can get here by tapping the blue statue of the snake in the hall with your finger and whispering "Frusewa", okay?"

"Thank you, Sirius," she said sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mary," he said as he gazed upon his beautiful goddaughter. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

She followed him out of the room and they went down into the kitchen to eat.

(One week later.)

Mary was sitting at the table where the first Order of the Phoenix meeting had just been held. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having their never-ending argument about Mary.

"I stand by what I said, Arthur. She is too young to be in the Order!"

"Now, Molly! For the last time, Dumbledore wants her to be in!"

Mary sighed. She knew this would never end. She quickly made her way back to the room, making sure none of Harry or his friends saw her.

"Frusewa," she muttered as she approached the blue statue. She was suddenly whisked away into her room. She immediately ran to her bed, jumped on it, and started crying her eyes out into her pillow. She did this everyday, where she could be alone. She cried over every pain she had experienced in her life. Not having any kid friends, sent to Azkaban, captured by Death Eaters, the dementors, not having her own brother know her, her dead parents, and of course the never-ending physical pain she had experienced from the Cruciatus Curse.

She was lying in bed a few hours later, just finishing up her crying, when she heard a pop! at the foot of her bed.

She heard a teenage boy's voice say, "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"I don't know," said another teenage boy's that sounded almost exactly like the others. The two boys turned on the oil lamps on either side of them and looked at the girl on the bed.

Fred and George Weasley gasped and stepped back.

"Who are you?" Fred and Mary said in unison.

"Well, we're Fred and George Weasley," said George in a slightly shaky voice. He raised his wand. "You'd better not try anything, we've got wands."

Mary looked slightly taken aback at this, but knew how she would have felt if she'd found someone she didn't know in a house that was supposed to be secret, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"Alright," she said, "I guess there's no hiding it now. I know this sounds weird, but I'm Harry's twin sister, Mary. I've been with Sirius for a long time. Come sit down, I'll tell you the whole story."

Fred and George sat down on the bed with Mary and she told them everything.

They shifted uncomfortably at some parts on the story, especially when she explained the feelings of the Cruciatus Curse. When she finished, they both had slightly shocked looked on their faces.

They popped into her room every day to talk and learn about each other. They became fast friends.

And Mary didn't cry anymore.

The day finally came when Fred and George had to go back to school. Mary gave them good-bye hugs and kisses in her room.

"Don't worry, mate," said George to Mary. "We'll see each other again soon."

"I'll miss you guys so much," she said as she gave them one last hug before they went.

(8 months later)

Sirius was reading the newspaper in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He heard Mary and Remus talking in one of the rooms, and smiled. They did this often. It was nice for Mary to have a friend around besides himself.

Suddenly there was a deafening BANG! and the wall exploded. Sirius was thrown backward a little, and he heard Mary and Remus panic, but they stayed in the room.

Sirius looked up to see 8 tall figures in black cloaks. Death Eaters

"Hello, Black," said a voice. It was Igor Karkaroff.

"You!" Sirius yelled.

"They've come for Mary," he thought. If only he could reach his wand. It was sitting on the damn bloody table!

"Stupefy," Karkaroff muttered, and before Sirius could do anything, he blacked out.

The eight Death Eaters made their way into the room where Remus and Mary were.

The two were holding each other in the corner, frightened at what awaited them.

"Well, well," said Lucius Malfoy, "It looks like we'll be having a bit of fun tonight." The other Death Eaters laughed.

Mary spoke up. "W-Where's Sirius? W-What did you do to him?"

"He'll live," said Malfoy with a smirk. "But you, however, may not."

Remus reached for his wand, but Malfoy stopped him. Thin cords shot out from Malfoy's wand and bound themselves tightly around Remus. He did the same to Mary.

"Let's go," said Karkaroff, and they swept out of the gaping hole carrying Mary and Remus.


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8

(a/n- hi! i know, i'm so mean to poor Mary. i love writing angst though. anyway, hope you liked the last chapter; did anyone have to grab the Kleenex? oh and please keep reviewing! :)

(by the way, this story is now rated PG cuz of the child abuse stuff. just thought you might wanna know.)

(disclaimer-all characters except Mary belong to J.K. Rowling.)

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Yup, just this note."

"Oh my God."

Sirius could only see black but he heard these voices. Then again his eyes were closed. He opened them very slowly and saw Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody hovering over him. He lifted his head up a bit and saw different things. Molly Weasley was crying and Tonks was trying to comfort her. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg were reading a piece of parchment with shocked faces.

Sirius finally remembered the Death Eater break-in last night.

"Where are Remus and Mary?" he asked Arthur urgently.

Arthur said nothing but Mundungus walked over slowly and handed Sirius the piece of parchment. He gasped and filled up with fury.

Black-

We have Potter and the werewolf. Give us the weapon or they both die. You have 2 weeks.

-The Death Eaters

"I'm sorry, mate," said Mundungus softly.

Sirius said nothing, but stormed out of the room and up into his bedroom. The only thing the Order members heard was yelling and the sound of things breaking.

(Meanwhile, in the basement of the Riddle House...)

Mary felt a sharp pain to her side and opened her eyes a little before being thrown roughly into a cell. She opened her eyes all the way and groaned. She looked over and saw Remus sitting up with his back against the wall. She crawled over to him and collapsed on his lap. He smiled.

"Well, here we are," Mary said weakly. She suddenly felt a stinging feeling down her sides. Looking at herself and Remus, she noticed that they were both covered in their own blood from the ropes digging into them.

"Are we going to die?" Mary asked Remus.

"I don't know," he replied sadly.

All of the sudden, the door creaked open, and two tall figures and one shorter one stepped into the room.

(Meanwhile, at Hogwarts...)

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Potions class, their least favorite class with their least favorite teacher, besides Umbridge, Professor Snape, when Colin and Dennis Creevey stepped in.

"Professor Snape?" said Colin nervously.

"What?" Snape hissed.

"Professor Dumbledore would like Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to report to his office immediately.

"He said it was urgent," added Dennis.

"Alright!" snapped Snape, "You three, get out of my sight!"

"What do you think he wants?" said Ron as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Dunno," replied Harry.

"Well, it's obviously important," said Hermione.

They reached Dumbledore's office and found him waiting outside of it for them. There was no twinkle in his eye, and he did not smile. "Please follow me," he said.

Sirius waited for his godson and his friends to come. It was time to reveal the truth about Mary. He thought about her again and his eyes welled up with tears. He was very pale and puffy-eyed from crying.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he went up to hug his godfather. He let him go and said, "What's going on?"

"Listen, Harry," Sirius said urgently, "You have a twin sister named Mary, and she's in trouble. She and Remus were captured by Death Eaters last night, and the Death Eaters want the weapon that can bring make Voldemort entirely unstoppable. They'll kill anyone on our side whether we give them the weapon or not, so we just need to bring them to safety. Harry?"

Harry and Hermione's shock was way beyond words. Their eyes were as round as snitches, and their jaws were as low as their joints would allow. Ron, however, didn't look quite as surprised. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have told you. I knew about Mary. She's friends with Fred and George. I had overheard them talking about her, and they made me swear not to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

Harry turned to Ron and finally spoke.

"I guess it's okay," said Harry. "I know you didn't have a choice."

"Thanks, mate," said Ron with a small smile.

"Please, you three, this is very important," said Sirius, "We need to gather a small group, and we figured we had to tell you about it, and we can't stop you from coming."

Harry was about to ask a question, but thought better of it. He would ask questions later.

"Alright," said Harry, suddenly full of determination, "Let's go."

(Meanwhile, at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes...yes it's the last bloody meanwhile!)

"Hey, Fred, look," said George Weasley, pointing to the large brown owl tapping on the window of their newly opened store. They opened the door to let it in, and it gave them the letter and flew off. Fred Weasley opened it and gulped as he read it.

"What is it?" said George somewhat seriously.

A tear formed at the corner of Fred's cheek and he turned so George wouldn't see. "Read," he managed to say. He handed it to George and he gulped as well.

Dear Fred and George,

I have some bad news. Last night there was an attack on headquarters by some Death Eaters. Mary, Sirius, and Remus were there. Sirius was only stunned, but Mary and Remus were kidnapped and are now being held for the weapon. You don't have to come on the quest, but Ron told us that you three were friends, so we only thought it fair that you should know. Come to headquarters if you want to help out.

-Mundungus

"No," George whispered as he finished.

"Let's close up shop and leave," said Fred, "We have to help."

George changed the "Open" sign to "Close," and they Apparated to headquarters.

Fred and George landed with a soft pop in the middle of the living room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They looked around them and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius sitting in a circle. They looked up at Fred and George.

"Are you two here to help save Mary and Lupin?" Sirius asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah," said George, trying to sound calm.

"Alright then," Sirius replied, also trying to sound calm, "This should be enough people. We're going to search the Riddle House first, because that's where we think The Death Eaters are keeping them hostage. Are you 5 up for a long broom ride?"

They all nodded slowly.

Mary and Remus looked up at the three figures standing in front of them with fright in their eyes. Mary, still sitting on Remus's lap, clenched his robes, and he held her closer.

The three figures pulled off their hoods and revealed themselves. One was Lucius Malfoy, another was Igor Karkaroff, and the shorter one was Malfoy's son, Draco.

"While you two are here," said Malfoy, "you will make yourselves useful. My son, Draco, needs someone to practice his Cruciatus Curse on. Go on Draco. Remember, it's "crucio."

Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Mary.

"That's it; try it first on the smaller one," said Lucius, "Make sure you enjoy their pain, of course."

"Crucio!" Draco said loudly and clearly. He got it on the first try.

Mary once again felt that intolerable pain. She shrieked in pain and agony. Her vision was a bit blurred by tears. Remus's face twitched convulsively as he screamed, "Stop it!"

Draco cackled mercilessly. This was the best lesson he'd ever had. He was enjoying her pain so much.

The curse was finally lifted and Mary lay on the ground panting. Her wounds on her sides had opened up and were gushing blood.

"That was almost perfect, Draco," said Malfoy. "Try one more time, and then maybe we can move on to the larger one. Stand up, Potter!"

Mary started to stand up. It was hard because her knees were so wobbly.

"Now the trick is, Draco," Malfoy whispered to his son, "to perform the curse while they're trying to get up. It makes them fall back down and it's twice as entertaining."

Mary was almost up when Draco yelled, "Crucio!" again. White hot knives dug deep into her again as she writhed and shrieked on the floor. Just when she felt she would rather die, the curse was lifted and she was left almost unconscious on the ground.

"Mary! Mary!" Remus yelled as he crawled over to her. But before he could do anything, he was thrown backwards as the Cruciatus Curse was used on him. It didn't work as well though.

Malfoy said, "Just keep practicing on Potter. That should prepare you for the other one."

Draco performed the curse again and Mary screamed.

Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were on the doorstep of the Riddle House. "Everybody ready?" asked Sirius nervously. They nodded. "Ok, on three. One-two-three!"

He kicked the door open and pointed his wand in all directions. No one was there.

They searched upstairs and on the main floor but found nothing.

They were silent for a moment and didn't move at all.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione. "I think I hear something."

They all listened and heard a faint screaming coming from below them.

"Mary!" Sirius gasped.

The screaming grew a bit fainter and more desperate.

Sirius ran for the basement door and drew his wand. He couldn't stand the screaming anymore. He knew they were using the Cruciatus Curse on her. He also heard laughing. Laughing! Those scumbags were laughing at her pain! Sirius would kill them!

"We're going down there," said Sirius urgently. "Stun them as soon as you see them. I think there are only about three or four. Are you all ready?"

They all nodded quickly again. Sirius opened the door quietly, and jumped down the stairs. The others followed suit.

All six of them bellowed curses at the two Death Eaters and one Death Eater in-training at the same time. All three were out cold instantly.

"Sirius!" yelled a man's voice.

Sirius looked over to where the voice had come from. He saw Remus kneeling down in a cell, hunched over Mary.

She was drenched in her own blood and was barely breathing. The six of them ran over to her and kneeled down next to her.

Ron looked over at his brothers and Sirius. Tears were streaming down their faces. He was very surprised; he had never seen any of them cry before.

"So this is my twin sister?" Harry said. Remus nodded.

Then, as if by some miracle, Mary opened her eyes a little.


	9. chapter 9

chapter 9

(hey everyone! i'm luvin the reviews ive been getting. peeps, dont write flames to me or anyone else! if you don't like a story, just get over it for gods sake. only stupid people post flames. i would like to thank the following people for posting _nice_ reviews:

evil-pillow

miss sticky frog feet

Silver Ice

hikki116

gavvie

american-devil909

sentinel-witch

Banana Princess

HP freak

HPKID328

(thanks guys! please keep reviewing and i really appreciate it! rock on! here's my next chappie.)

"Am I dead, Sirius?" she whispered. "Because I wished for it a little bit back there, but if you guys are here to rescue us now, I hope it didn't come true."

"Nope, you're still with us," said Sirius, wiping a tear from his eye. Fred and George did the same.

"Are you two alright?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said Remus, "I'm still bleeding a bit from the ropes, but they didn't do anything to me. But Mary's still bleeding a lot, and- How do you feel, Mary?"

"It hurts all over and-and I don't think I can move," she whispered a little more quietly.

"They just used the Cruciatus Curse on her too many times," said Remus. "It's a wonder and a miracle she survived. She's a strong one. If you hadn't come, she'd probably be dead."

Sirius flinched and said, "I think it would probably be best if we took her to Hogwarts. She'll be safer there."

Mary looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Er-hi," she said awkwardly, and scanned Harry.

"So, you're my sister?" he said slowly. "Small world, eh?"

They smiled at each other.

"Yeah," she whispered. Mary felt herself going, and passed out.

(a/n- sorry this took so long i went to the beach this weekend. back to work!)

Sirius unlocked the cell with magic and Lupin gently picked Mary up in his arms. "I'll carry her," he said. "Sirius, just go in dog form. We'll use Floo Powder. Fred and George, can you please Apparate to Dumbledore's office and tell him that we're bringing Mary, so if he could please set up a private room in the hospital wing."

Fred and George nodded and were gone with a small pop! Sirius kissed Mary's forehead and transformed.

They all walked out of that wretched house and looked around. "We can't take her back on the brooms," said Lupin, still shaking a bit. "Hmm..."

"Er-Hello. Can I help you?" said the twenty-year-old wizard who had opened the door to his house to find three teenagers, a large black dog, and a man holding a girl in his arms standing in front of his house.

"Yes," said Remus Lupin. "My-er-daughter is very sick and we need to get to Hogwarts right away. May we please use your fireplace?"

"Of course," the man said with a smile. "Come on in."

"Right over there, in the living room," said the man as they walked in. They approached the fireplace. Lupin lit it with his wand and threw some Floo Powder in. Harry went in first, then Ron, then Hermione, then Sirius. "Thank you so much," said Lupin as he walked into the flames.

He walked into Dumbledore's office and nearly dropped Mary. He saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius up against the wall. Fred, Dumbledore, and George were lying dead on the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange was holding the others hostage. She turned and pointed her wand at Lupin and Mary. "I think the others first," she said cruelly, and pointed her wand at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.

Mary awoke, looked around, and let out a soft shriek. It was over, she might as well just die; everything that she was living for was going to be gone in a few seconds. Her life had been miserable. She had failed, and everyone had failed her. Sirius looked over at her. She mouthed "I love you." just before Lestrange yelled, "Avada Kadavra!"

Silent tears ran down everyone's faces, except Lestrange's, of course. Before Mary could say anything to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, they were dead.

Mary was choking on tears. This was it. At least she had been able to die with her friends. Soon, she wouldn't hurt anymore. "Avada Kadavra!" She felt herself hit the floor. Lupin was dead. Her tears seemed to come in gallons. Through them she saw Lestrange hovering over her. "No one will miss you anyway, Potter," she said with an evil smile on her face. "Avada Kadavra!"

Mary screamed and jerked her head up. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. She hopped out of the soft bed and found she was very sore. "Where the hell am I?" she whispered. "Where's Sirius?" She was scared, and naturally, screamed again. "Bloody hell," she thought, looking at the long white nightgown she was wearing. "This is the nicest thing I've ever worn." She finally realized that she was at Hogwarts.

"Mary!" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Sirius standing in the hallway. "Sirius!" she yelled, and ran toward him. They hugged for what seemed like forever.

"I love you Sirius," Mary whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Mary," he whispered back.

They sat down on Mary's bed and talked until the sun rose and everyone got up. They all sat on beds and Mary and Sirius told Harry, Ron, and Hermione their story. Hermione was beyond fascination, and Harry and Ron were just speechless.

Dumbledore walked up to them and said, "Why don't you four go take a walk? I need to talk to Sirius."

The four left and talked about almost everything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Mary about Hogwarts and themselves, and Mary told them about herself. They were soon close friends. They went back into the hospital and found Dumbledore and Sirius just finishing their talk. Sirius looked pale and angry, and Dumbledore looked a bit upset.

"Mary," said Dumbledore, "I've decided that the only safe place for you to stay during the summer is at the Dursley's."

Mary froze. Harry had told her about them and she was not too happy about going. But she would be fine, she decided. Maybe if she decided not to take their crap, she might be better off.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning with Harry," he said, "Harry, you can take the train if you want to. Mary, you'll travel by Floo Powder."

Lupin took Mary to get her a wand, now that she had shown that she definately needed one. Mary was amazed at Diagon Alley. It was so nice to finally be around people.

She woke up the next morning, prepared for hell when she got to the Dursley's. She gave Harry a hug before he left. "I'll be there by the time you are," she said.

It was finally time to go to the Dursley's. "I don't want to leave you, Sirius," She said as she cried a little on his shoulder. "It's ok, Mary," he said. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

She let go of him, threw some Floo Powder in, and walked in.

At Number 4, Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley screamed as a teenage girl fell through her fireplace.

(a/n- its 1:40 in the morning and i am bloody TIRED!! hahaha i gotcha with that one part didn't i? god i hope i never have that dream. anyway, hope ya liked it. please keep reviewing and check out some of my other fanfic. hope you can stomach the next chapter. im not tellin anything. hehehe...)


	10. chapter 10

chapter 10

(a/n- sorry that the last chapter was so rushed. this one will be better. Silver Ice, you were right. I was just so bloody tired, and i wanted to finish that chapter. so please excuse it. and no we were not high when we wrote The Really Crazy HPLOTR Crossover. by we i mean gavvie and I. we're only 12! please check out some of her fanfic. its very good! please keep reviewing!)

(disclaimer- I own nothing except Mary. ::sniff sniff::)

"What is it, Petunia?" said Vernon Dursley as he entered their living room with a bat to find a Mary standing in front of the fireplace, covered with ashes. He looked at her in disgust and said coldly, "Who the hell are you?"

Mary sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Here, just read this," she said impatiently as she held it out to them. Vernon took it with extreme caution. It read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

I know this seems strange, but the girl that just fell through your fireplace is Harry's twin sister. Your house is the only safe place for her in the summer. Her name is Mary, and I would like you to accept her into your family.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Vernon and Petunia looked at Mary in absolute horror. "One of your sister's lot," Vernon grumbled to Petunia. "Get down here, boy!" he yelled.

Harry ran down the steps and into the living room. "Mary!" he said excitedly, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" he ran up and hugged her.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Vernon.

"You read the letter!" said Mary, very exasperated now.

"Alright, fine!" he yelled, "You two, get out of my sight!"

They ran upstairs laughing. "Now that's a Muggle!" said Mary.

"Definately," said Harry. Mary looked around the room and conjured up a bed for herself. "You can use magic?" he asked.

"Not existing has its bright sides, doesn't it?" she said with a sly smile.

They sat down on their beds. "So," said Mary, "what's Dudley like?"

"Well," said Harry, "he's one of the most spoiled brats you ever could meet, big as a house, and he's powerful, but dumb and slow. He's dead afraid that we'll hex him, so don't worry about anything. His parents think he's the best thing in the world."

"Sure sounds like it," she said sarcastically. "I think I'll go to bed. I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Same here," Harry replied with a yawn. "Night, Mary."

"Night Harry," she said. She soon drifted off to sleep.

(a/n-awwww now isn't that cute? sorry its a bit short, next chapter will be really soon-forget what i said before- hope you can stomach the _next_ chapter. please keep reviewing! toodles!)


	11. chapter 11

chapter 11

(a/n- as you may know, i absolutely adore angst. ive been waiting to write it for a long time! yay! now i can! its really bloody! i was over at gavvie's house and she drew a picture of Mary in this chapter and it was the bloodiest thing i've ever seen. i was like "hahaha its just a smidge too bloody" yea something evil like that. the things that go on in that basement. its crazy. lol. anyway hope ya like this and you can stomach it. hehehe)

(disclaimer- i own nothing cept Mary, Fiona Bates, Michael Bates, and Katie McDowell.)

A week passed, nothing happened. That is, until after that week....

(a/n-heh my feeble attempts to add suspense)

Harry was upstairs in his bedroom when he heard a crashing noise coming from downstairs. "Probably just Dudley throwing a tantrum," he thought to himself. But he wasn't convinced.

About a minute later, Mary walked into the room. "What happened to you?" Harry asked worriedly. Her wrist seemed to be broken and her nose was bleeding.

"I-er-tripped," she said. She had a pained expression on her face.

"You okay?" he said. He knew she was lying. Well, if she didn't want him to know, that wasn't his business. He would probably find out soon anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she sat down on the bed. She conjured up a cast for her wrist with her wand. "I think I'll go to bed. I'm tired," she said.

"Ok, night sis," he said, but she was already asleep.

(The next night)

Harry heard the same crashing noises from downstairs. He opened the door and looked down the steps. Mary was stumbling up the stairs and apparently couldn't walk. "I was running around and twisted my ankle," she said when he looked at her suspiciously.

"Here, let me help you up," he said as he lifted her up and let her lean on him. She was so pale. They made their way into the bedroom and Harry laid Mary down on her bed. "You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. It doesn't hurt that badly," she replied, still cringing.

"Alright," he said suspiciously. He still didn't believe her. "Well, goodnight then," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied. Harry turned off the light but Mary could not sleep. She kept thinking about the other times she had been beaten worse than this. Her thoughts took her back 11 years, to the night Mrs. Bates died...

Mary was awakened at midnight by the sound of breaking glass. The little 5-year-old girl hopped out of bed and went into the living room. She saw a tall figure moving around the house. "Who's there?" she said loudly in her little voice. Obviously, she was scared to death. She turned on the light and a fist collided with the side of her head. She was thrown onto the end table, and kicked hard in the ribs. In her attempt to crawl back to her room, the knife the man had been carrying found a home inside her leg. Mary screamed, which brought Mrs. Bates hobbling out.

"Shame on you, Michael Bates! I thought I raised you better!" she yelled. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "You put that gun d-!" He had pulled the trigger. A spot of blood had formed on her night gown. She fell to the ground, dead.

Fiona Bates's son looked at Mary, who was crying in the corner. He aimed the gun at his head, and fired. She screamed again.

16-year-old Mary then cried herself to sleep.

"Harry! Mary! Get the bloody hell down here for dinner!"

yelled Uncle Vernon the next night. Dinner was eaten in silence as usual, and afterward Harry and Mary began to make their way upstairs.

"Get back here, girl!" said Aunt Petunia angrily.

"Just go up without me, Harry, ok?" Mary said. Harry began to make his way up the stairs, but then turned around and came to the bottom to see what was going on.

"Clean up, girl!" Petunia said loudly.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you?" Mary retorted angrily. "I am not your slave!"

"How dare you?" yelled Petunia, and slapped her across the face.

"I'll take it from here, Petunia," said Vernon. "What's wrong with you, Potter?" he yelled at Mary, who's face was half-red. "Listen to your Aunt!"

"No," she said simply. Vernon pushed her into a glass cabinet and it broke. His fist collided with her face and gave her a black eye. He grabbed her by her neck, pushed her against the wall, and lifted her up. She hung there, gasping for breath and choking.

"If you defy us again," he whispered, "I'll make you wish you were never born. Got that?"

Just as she was turning blue, Mary managed to nod and Vernon dropped her. She lay on her back, coughing and gasping. Vernon knelt down and punched her in the mouth. She started choking on her blood. "Get upstairs, now!" he growled.

She crawled to the bottom of the staircase and found Harry waiting for her. "Come on," he said gently, "I'll help you." He had a shocked and disgusted look on his face. They entered the room and Mary collapsed on her bed. She was shaking and spitting up a lot of blood.

"Why didn't you tell me they were doing this?" he asked quietly.

"Because," Mary said weakly, "You have enough on your plate already. Trust me, Harry; I'm not worth worrying about."

"But you are, Mary," he said. "I'm your brother, and you can tell me anything, okay?"

She nodded.

"What are they doing this for, anyway?" Harry asked seriously.

"Because I won't do what they tell me to," she said.

"Then why don't you just do it instead of being beaten like this?" he asked.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Our parents did not give their lives for us so we could be slaves for the Dursley's! My life has sucked pretty bad so far, and I refuse to take that kind of "you're different so you serve us." shit from anyone. Trust me, this is all worth it. And someday we're both gonna escape this hellhole and go live with Sirius."

Harry looked a little surprised by her response. "Yeah but-but that really looked like it hurt," he said thickly.

"Of course it does!" she said. "But if you think just now is hell for me, well, you know the things that happened after I met Sirius, right? Well, not even Sirius knows the things that happened before I was sent to Azkaban. You wanna hear?"

Harry nodded and sat up. "As long as you don't mind," he said quickly.

"It's okay," she replied. "Anyway, the first time I experienced abuse was when I was 5. That was the night Mrs. Bates died. It was the middle of the night, and I heard a crashing sound coming from the living room, so I got up and went in. I turned the light on and a man started beating me. He stabbed me in the leg and I screamed, which woke Mrs. Bates up. She yelled at him to stop, but he shot her in the chest and she died instantly. Then, he aimed the gun at his own head and fired. It was horrible to watch. Probably the worst night of my life. So I just called the ambulance and lived on the streets, as you know. There was something that I just pretended never happened, but I can't pretend anymore. I actually made a friend on those streets. Well, at least I thought she was my friend. I was 7, and I met this girl who was about 14. Her name was Katie McDowell, and we made friends pretty fast. One night she invited me to meet her friends at some old run-down warehouse. Of course, I went with her. I got there and was immediately knocked unconscious. I woke up to find them cutting slits in my legs with shards of glass. They cut me up so I couldn't get up and escape. "Katie!" I said, cringing with pain. "I thought you were my friend!" Well of course she just laughed. One of the boys in her gang came up and started punching me all over. A couple others started joining them. They wouldn't stop. No matter how much I begged for mercy and cried, they would not stop. Meanwhile, all the other members of the gang were laughing their heads off. Some cop cars arrived suddenly, and started shooting at the gang. They were shooting back. I saw so many people die. There was blood everywhere. Their's and mine. Katie was the only one that lived, and she escaped. I managed to crawl out of the way and back to my abnormally large box that I lived in. I had blood and bruises all over my face, but for some reason, I think that there was so much pain at once that my body just kind of gave up trying to hurt. I fell asleep peacefully that night, and I didn't think about it again until now. And then I met Sirius in Azkaban, and my life changed forever. I never thought about all those things that had happened. Without him, I would be probably be dead right now."

Harry got up and hugged his sister as hard as he could. "Oh my God, Mary, I'm so sorry. I-I can't believe it; how heartless could someone be to hurt a little girl like you were?"

"Thanks, Harry," she said with a smile. "Thankfully, that only happened those two times. I'm actually pretty over it now that I've finally told someone about it. I'll tell Sirius when I'm ready, I guess."

"Yeah. I guess we should get to bed," said Harry sleepily.

"Yeah," she replied with a yawn.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for listening. It really feels better to tell someone."

"No problem," he replied, "See you in the AM."

"Night," she said.

The next night at around 8:00, while Harry was out for a walk, Fred Weasley called the Dursley's, and thankfully, Mary picked it up before anyone else noticed. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Mary! It's Fred," he said

"Oh my God, Fred! Hi! I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too. So how's your summer?"

"Really crappy. You?"

"Not too bad, actually. The business is going pretty well."

"That's great." Mary felt someone tapping on her shoulder. "Can you hold on a second?" she said to Fred.

"Sure," he replied.

Mary turned around to face Dudley. "You're n-not supposed t-to use that," he said nervously.

"Is that so?" replied Mary in a voice of false sweetness. "Well, what are you gonna do about it, Dinky Duddydums?"

"I-I'm telling," he said even more nervously.

"That's right," said Mary, "go cry about it to Mommy and Daddy, Ickle Diddykins."

Dudley ran off to tell his parents.

"Sorry, Fred," Mary said.

"It's okay."

There was a slight pause.

"Hey Mary?" asked Fred.

"Yeah?"

"I was-er-wondering if some time you might want to-"

Mary didn't hear anymore because someone pulled her back by her shirt.

"So, what do you think?" asked Fred. "Mary? Are you there?"

The phone was quickly hung up on the other end. "Maybe she just got in trouble for using the phone, but I'm sure she's okay," thought Fred. He hung up the phone and got back to work in the shop.

Back at the Dursley's, Uncle Vernon grabbed Mary by the front of her robes and slammed her against the wall. "What the devil were you doing, Potter?" he howled. He was completely beside himself. His hand collided with the side of her face.

"I was just using the phone," she said coolly. "What, is that illegal or something?"

He smacked her face again and slammed her against a glass cabinet. She winced slightly as the broken glass and wood cut into her back, and she started spitting up blood again. This continued for at least half an hour, in which Mary heard three different snaps coming from her own body. Almost the whole first floors were covered with blood. When it was finally over, both Mary's legs were broken, and her wrist was too. She was drenched in blood and she had deep cuts and bruises all over. Uncle Vernon grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen, and pressed it against her throat.

"Now get out of here and don't come back, you filthy little freak!" he whispered. "Get out now!" he kicked her so hard in the ribs that one of them broke. She dragged herself out into the street and rested under a tree in the grass. She hurt all over-she just wanted to pass out.

"All right," she thought, "I can't stay here, my best course of action would be to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's not terribly far. But I have to figure it out now. I'm thinking that I won't be able to think clearly in a couple minutes or so. Heh. Goodbye sanity."

She was right; In a few minutes she was extremely weak and couldn't think straight. She drug herself for a while, and winced anytime she moved. It was hell. She passed through her old alleyway, the one she lived in for those three years. Her box was still there. She decided to see if she could still fit in it. She could use a quick rest, anyway. She opened it up and saw someone she never expected to see.

"Katie? Katie McDowell?" Mary said in disbelief.

"Mary?" the woman inside the box said. She was ragged and filthy.

"You betrayed me," Mary said weakly. "I can never forgive you for that."

"Mary, you don't understand! My friends forced me! I didn't want to!" Katie said.

"I don't care. You making your life hell like mine is was your own decision," said Mary. "I'm leaving. Goodbye Katie. You are a part of my life that I don't need to be with me."

She dragged herself off and finally arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was exhausted and half dead when she got there. She knocked on the door and a very tired looking Lupin answered the door.

(a/n- whoa. i freaked myself out with all that. anyway, hope you liked it, violence doesn't get worse in the next chapter-don't worry. i can't wait til the next chappie! its gonna be so cute with Mary and Sirius and Lupin heeheehee!!! lol! well please keep reviewing; i didn't get many for chapter 10, so please keep reviewing if you're not! bye byes!)


	12. AN

i am really sorry this is taking so long. school just started. it sucks hard clarinets . i hate 7th grade. someone please make it die.

yeah.... anyway, im still working on the next chapter. im not sure how long its going to take. i can't believe i was actually excited about school!!! i just remembered how much i hate it! well, at least 7th grade that is.....

so please be patient! im doing the best i can with the time i have! i cant exactly stay up late, considering my freaking bus comes at 7:23. sigh.... i think the next chap will be finished by the end of labor day. can't make any promises, of course. but cross your fingers!

sorry to let you down in thinking that this was a real chapter. :(


	13. chapter 12

chapter 12

(a/n- heyheyhey peeps! i just wanted to say a few things. 1-no bloody flames! 2-Mary did not have her wand when she was being beaten; it was up in her room. thanks for sitting through that. i just have been getting a few complaints about me not following the storyline or something. Pfft! oh and by the way, if you didn't figure this out, Mary isn't currently in the Order.)

(disclaimer- i own nothing cept Mary)

Lupin looked at Mary and gasped.

"Remus?" Mary said in her extremely weak slurred voice. "Exs-lent to see you." She was a bit delirious. The pain finally caught up with her, and she uttered a quiet scream and fainted.

Lupin stood there for a few more seconds and finally snapped out it. He picked Mary up, brought her into the house, and laid her gently on the couch. He looked on his hands and noticed the blood. "Oh god," he said. His face had a worried look on it as he went to wake Sirius.

Harry was just finishing his long walk and was not looking forward to going back to the Dursleys. Well, at least Mary would be there. He opened the door and was shocked at what he found.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. The walls were smeared with blood, and chairs, tables, cabinets, and pretty much everything was either broken or overturned. He walked into the living and found Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley sitting on the couches and watching television.

"What happened in there?" Harry asked, gesturing toward the hallway.

"Just taking care of your sis," Uncle Vernon grunted.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"Just taught her a bit of a lesson," he said impatiently. "I don't know where she is; probably out on the streets, half dead or something."

Harry felt a sudden insane anger. The way Uncle Vernon was saying these things. He sounded so calm about it. No, not calm- _bored_. Harry stormed upstairs and wrote a quick letter to Sirius. Knowing Mary, she probably went to his house.

Dear Sirius,

Do you know where Mary is? Is she with you? Is she okay? Vernon hurt her very badly. She's out on the streets somewhere if she's not with you.

Love,

Harry

"Here," he said furiously to Hedwig. "Please take this Sirius right away. It's very urgent."

She flew off with the letter, and all Harry could do was sit and wait.

Lupin went into Sirius's room and shook him awake.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Please, Sirius, come quick," he said urgently. "It's Mary-she's hurt really badly."

Sirius jolted up and was suddenly wide awake. "Where is she?" he said blankly.

"Out in the living room," Lupin replied.

Sirius followed Lupin slowly out into the living room. He saw Mary and his eyes welled up with tears. "Mary..." he whispered, "What have they done to you?" The blood alone nearly made him pass out. No to mention the bruises and the strange angle her legs stuck out at. He knelt down next to her and brushed her dark hair out of her face.

Her eyes suddenly burst open. Sirius jumped back a little in shock. She let out a cry when she saw him, and a terrified look grew on her face.

"Sirius," said Lupin slowly, "I-I think she's scared of you."

Mary looked at Sirius with absolute horror on her face. It was like she didn't know who he was.

"Mary?" he said quietly.

"Be careful," Lupin said. "She could try to hurt you. Just back away. I don't think she trusts you yet."

Sirius backed up a little, the look of sheer horror on Mary's face beginning to sink in. Suddenly, she picked up a nearby book with her good arm and threw it at him. It missed his head by inches. Lupin came over and tried to settle her. Ignoring her screaming legs, she grabbed Sirius's wand, which was sitting on the end table, jumped on top of Lupin, and pressed it against his throat.

Sirius made a move to come over. "Don't!" Lupin said softly, stopping him. "I can handle this."

He looked at Mary. "Do you know who I am, Mary? Do you know who that man is?"

Mary said nothing for a few seconds. "Yes," she said, trying to hold back tears, "Your name is Chester, and his name is Bradley. You're both part of Katie's gang, and you both tried to kill me that night in the warehouse."

Sirius sat down and cried into his hands.

"Mary," said Lupin softly, "It's me, Lupin, and that's Sirius over there. Do you remember us?"

Mary's eyes welled up with tears, and she dropped Sirius's wand. She got off of Remus and whispered, "I could have killed you." The guilt was so bad she nearly threw up. The pain, once again, caught up with her and she yelped. Sirius, still sobbing, walked over and picked her up.

"Sirius, I-"she started weakly, trying to stay conscious.

"Shh..." he whispered. "I know. It's okay."

She fell asleep in his arms, and he stroked her cheek.

Sirius went back into the living room and saw Hedwig tapping on the window. He let her in and unrolled the letter.

"It's from Harry," he told Lupin, reading it over. "He wants to know how Mary is."

Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbled a reply to Harry, and sent it with Hedwig.

"Are you alright, Padfoot?" Lupin said.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I think I'll stay with Mary tonight."

"Okay," he said, feeling pity for his friend.

Sirius walked into Mary's room and sat down in a chair next to her bed. He held her hand and shivered. It was so cold. A pool of blood was forming on the sheets where Mary lay. Sirius let his tears fall freely onto the blanket while he cried.

(a/n- yay finally done!!!!! school is getting in the way of my writing. humph! i guess its not so bad. my english teacher rocks! anyway, hope you liked this chapter. i think its cute and sad at the same time. awwwww!!!!! poor siri!!! please keep reviewing and no flames!!!)


	14. chapter 13

chapter 13

(a/n- hey! ive decided i dont hate 7th grade that bad after all. yay! its like 4:05 and i have 2 leave in like 40 mins 2 go to our first band show!!! yay carly! Yay Natalie!! and alex! and matt! and all the other band geeks that are my friends! anyway, ill write some soon, and when i finish, it may a different day than it is now, but i'm too lazy to change my a/n. lol. anyway, here it is!!!!)

(disclaimer- i dont own anyone except Mary.)

Harry paced around his room, waiting anxiously for Hedwig to return.

(a/n- heh thats all i got done b4 band! im back now. It was FUN!!!!!)

He heard a tapping sound on his window, and realized she was back. He ran over to the window, let her in, and read the letter.

Harry-

Mary is with us and she's okay. Don't tell your aunt and uncle where she is if they ask, and don't try to come over.

Love,

Sirius

Harry laid the piece of parchment on his bedside table and slept restlessly through the night.

Sirius could not sleep. All he could do was sit in that chair, holding Mary's cold hand in his, and stare at her in silence.

"This is all my fault, Mary," he said quietly to her unconscious form. "Everything. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so afraid. Afraid of death. But the only thing that came out of that was the death, pain, and misery of my friends and myself." He stopped talking and felt Mary's forehead. It was so hot! Sirius had been so deep in thought that he had not noticed Mary starting to sweat and shiver.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted. "Come! Quick!"

Lupin came running up the steps. "What is it, Padfoot?" he asked, panting.

Sirius pointed to the bed. Mary had stopped shaking a little, but she was breathing less.

"Oh, God," Lupin said. "Hold on, I'll get something." He turned and ran down the steps.

Sirius turned back to Mary and saw her eyes open.

"Hi, sweetie," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Hi, Siri," she said in barely a whisper. Her breathing became shallower.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Dine," she said.

"Dine?" he asked.

"Dying!" Mary gasped. Saying this made her cough up a mouthful of blood.

"No, Mary," he said gently. "You're not going to die. Sirius and Uncle Remus are going to save you."

She shook her head. "Tell Harry and Moony I love dem. And Fred and George and all the Weasleys. Everyone in de Order. " she whispered. "I love you, Padfoot. Always will. Dank you."

Sirius's eyes filled up with tears. "I love you too, Mary."

She closed her eyes and smiled the biggest smile she could manage. Mary's ragged breathing became shallower by the second. Then, it stopped.

"Mary?" Sirius screamed. "Mary! Please wake up!" Sirius began to sob through his screams.

Lupin came running in. "What's wrong, Siri?" he said anxiously.

"She was just-I-BRING HER BACK, MOONY!!!" Sirius shrieked through his sobs, falling to his knees. "She's not breathing! She's dead!"

Lupin looked at Mary, and realized...

(a/n- alright. taking a leaf out of strong bad's book, i say this: before you start chucking full wine bottles at your computer screen....what did Lupin realize? oooooooooo! shot down! ok yea.... you'll just have to be patient and wait. and i know it was short and im sorry if anyone was offended by that. its all school's fault! i have to go to bed early!!!!! pouts well i really should get to bed. please review!!!!)


	15. chapter 14

chapter 14

(a/n- hello everyone again! i really would like to thank all my long-term reviewers! so here it is: thank you! anyway i'd like to take this opportunity to celebrate the Grim Grotto, which comes out at the bookstore on tuesday! yay! and the frodo's birthday is the next day! yay! ah so many things to celebrate, so much homework...but not tonight! or tomorrow night! yay! o and thanks Chaos for solving my dream problem. who knows? could be! i would also like to let everyone know that i may be starting a Pirates fic when one of these is done. no guarantees, but i may have an idea. of course its going to be angst, if anyone even bothered to ask. please review!)

(disclaimer- i own nothing except Mary and Haden)

....she was dead.

"So it ends," Remus thought, before falling to the ground and bursting into tears.

Mary was trapped in a cold and dark dimension. "Sirius?" she called. "Remus?"

Suddenly there was a light in the distance and a girl with light brown hair appeared in front of Mary.

"Might as well go towards it while you can," she said. "The world of the living only brings you pain. You know that, Mary."

"Who are you?" Mary asked. "And how do I get back to Sirius and Remus?"

"My name is Haden," said the girl. (a/n- in case anyone is actually interested in my life, im gonna have a half-sister in october and they're naming her Haden. its weird though. too much like my name....) "And why would you want to go back to the world of the living anyway?"

"Look," said Mary, "I need to get back. I don't want to die yet! I need to see Sirius and Remus again."

"It is a foolish choice," Haden said calmly, "You'll just end up back here. You'll go through all that pain and then you'll end up right back where you are now. Just end it now, Mary."

"No!" Mary screamed. "You're going to take me back right now!"

"Very well," said Haden with a smile. "I must say, not many people chose the path you take. Just a few seconds."

The blackness began to fade. Haden called, "Farewell!"

"Thank you!" Mary shouted back. "Thank you so-"

She felt a sharp jolt as she bumped back to reality and felt the intolerable pain again. Gritting her teeth, she felt life in her again.

Sirius and Remus were standing in the middle of Mary's bedroom, just crying softly into the other's shoulder.

Mary opened her eyes and whispered, "Don't cry Padfoot. Don't cry Moony. I'm here. Always will be."

(a/n- okay yea i know it was a bit short. oh and in case anyone was wondering, Haden will NOT be playing any larger role than the girl thats in the other dimension. i swear on the precious. no fingers crossed. hope you liked it i will soon update not much of a life. i go back and forth if anyone hasn't noticed yet. please review!)


	16. chapter 15

chapter 15

(a/n- ok its final. as soon as this fic is done, my pirates fic will come out. im so excited! oh did anyone see lost the other night? wasn't that cool? i cant believe dom was singing!!! that was so cool!!! anyway, please review!)

(disclaimer- i own nothing except Mary.)

"What did he say?" asked an anxious Molly Weasley as a grim-looking Remus Lupin entered the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He sighed. "He says that he won't come out until she does."

"Will he eat anything?" she asked.

"Of course, but he's going to force himself to stay awake," Lupin replied.

"Oh, goodness, he's crazy," Mrs. Weasley said, sighing.

"Well, can you really blame him? I mean, what would you do if Ron or Ginny were this sick?"

"I guess you're right. But still, I'm worried about him."

Sirius sat by Mary's bedside, not taking his eyes off her for one second. "I won't lose you again, Mar," he said. He thought back to when she was just a baby, before James and Lily had died.

"Come on, Mary," James Potter said. "Say "Daddy!"

Mary stayed silent.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, Prongs," Sirius Black said, laughing.

"Sirius is right, James, try something else," Lily Potter said, also beginning to laugh.

James scowled. "Alright Mar, how about "Mommy?"

Mary smiled. "Siwi," she said slowly.

"What's she saying?" said James, confused.

"Siwi!" Mary said, looking up at Sirius and lifting up her arms.

"Heh, what do you know, Prongs?" Sirius said, picking Mary up, who giggled.

"Looks like you're going to have a lot more baby-sitting jobs, Padfoot," James replied with a suggestive grin towards Lily.

Harry crawled over, lifted his arms up, and said "Siwi!"

The three adults burst out laughing.

"Dammit, Mary! Why can't I protect you like I'm supposed to to?" Sirius yelled. "I swear to you, you're not going back there. You're going to be where you want to be. Hell, if the moon is where you want to go, you can go!"

"That sounds nice," she whispered as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Mary! Thank God you're up! Everyone's so worried about you! How are you feeling?"

"Crap," she replied. "Are you sure I'm not like on fire or something?"

"Oh, Mary," he said sadly.

"Yes?" she said, a frightened look forming on her face, "What do you need? I swear! I'll do it this time!"

"What are you talking about, Mar?" he said softly.

"Please, don't hurt me again! Whatever you need, I'll get it for you!" she screamed.

Mary yelped and grabbed her ribs. "Please, not again!" she shrieked.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie!" he said desperately.

She yelped again and clenched her wrist. It didn't matter what Sirius said, because, to her, he wasn't there. Only her aunt and uncle.

(a/n- that was interesting, i guess. ish. well i hope you liked it. i dont exactly know what you would call what's going on in her mind right now. is she delirious or something? i dunno. someone help me out here!!!! anyway, please review! i love it!!! lol. see ya soon!)


	17. chapter 16

chapter 16

(a/n- well hello again! poor mar's still insane, and no one else knows whats going on. that includes me. i'd like to take the time to thank people who are in school and still find it in their schedules and in their hearts to review. it sucks sometimes, doesn't it? well anyway please try to review if you can, and enjoy the chapter!)

(disclaimer- i own no one except Mary)

"Please...." Mary groaned loudly, "Please....stop...."

Sirius looked at her worriedly. She had been screaming and groaning for the past 10 minutes like she was being killed and he still didn't know what was going on with her. He had tried to talk to her, but she was acting like he wasn't there.

"Mary?" he said softly, "Are you in there? Can you hear me? What's going on? Who's hurting you?"

"My aunt and uncle," she said, eyes still closed and cringing. "What's your name?"

"It's Sirius, Mar," he replied, glad he was getting somewhere.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? You could get caught! Go back to Grimmauld Place," she said.

"Mary, we are at Grimmauld Place. You're not at the Dursley's anymore," Sirius said in the same, calm voice.

"That's what I'd like to believe," Mary said. "If you really are Sirius, could you please get me out of here?"

"Mary, can you please open your eyes?" he said.

"Yes, of course" she said, and her eyes popped open.

Mary sat up and looked around. "What the-"she whispered. She looked over at Sirius. "How did I get here?" she asked.

Sirius's face broke into a smile. "Welcome back, Mary," he said happily. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," she said. "It still hurts, but, you know, the usual."

"Can I get you anything?" he asked suddenly, "Food? Water? Medicine? Some other drink? A book? A newspaper? Moony? Molly? Harry? Myself?"

She laughed. "Calm down, Sirius. I'm fine. Although I would like to see Remus, if that's okay, and a glass of water, if you don't mind."

"Ok," he said quickly. "Be right back."

Mary laughed again and laid her head down on the pillow. It was so good to be back. It was just then that Remus entered the room.

"Hey, Remus," she said with a grin.

"Hi, Mary," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," she said.

"Sirius told me about what happened," he said quietly. "What was going on?"

Mary paled. "I don't really know," she said nervously. "I just saw and felt them. They were so real. Remus, I-I don't want to go back there! Please, Moony, don't let him hurt me again!" Her eyes welled up with tears. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No one's ever going to hurt you again, Mary, I promise."

(a/n- ok that was kinda cute. i started the epilogue a few days ago. i dont have anything in between written, but whatever. oh and my stepsister was just born! isn't that cool? anyway, i hope you liked this chapter, please don't forget to review, and i guess i'll see you all soon!)


	18. chapter 17: Fin

Chapter 17

(a/n- yes, I know its been an extremely long time, but I have completely lost interest in this fic. Itll be good to finally be done. I MAY be able to finish not much of a life, but im not sure. I have better ideas and I really don't want to write harry potter fics anymore. Please try to enjoy! Yes you can come kill me if you want. I highly doubt ill get 1 review for this.)

I don't own cept mary. (unfortunately)

Cornelius Fudge lifted up his gavel, face tinted with regret, and struck it against the podium.

"Not guilty!"

There was instantly an uproar of cheers. Sirius Black was finally free. He ran over to hug his two godchildren, Harry and Mary. The perfect moments didn't last long as the wall on the left side of the courtroom exploded. Through the freshly made gaping hole came Voldemort and his servants. The blast had killed most of the people in the room, leaving only a few to defend themselves. Voldemort sighed and killed everyone except Harry, Mary, and Sirius with a flick of his wand.

"Finally!" the Dark Lord breathed. "I didn't think it was going to be this easy."

"It won't be," stated Harry, trying to act brave.

Ignoring Harry's mock courage, Voldemort continued, "Let's start with you first, Mary. But I think I'll make it a bit slower. I've fantasized about watching you die in agony."

Voldemort muttered a strange spell under his breath and Mary was thrown against the opposite wall.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled and charged at his enemy and pulled out his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Voldemort stopped laughing and his eyes grew wide in shock. He fell to the ground, stone dead as his servants fled.

Harry and Sirius ran over to Mary and shook her awake.

"Mary? Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

She smiled at them. "No, but look Siri. You're finally free."

Then, Mary Potter died.


End file.
